


Changing Lanes

by Tredman14



Series: Unexpected Series [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: Lena's new house brings forth some changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. As always I have no beta so any mistakes are all on me.

To say the day was exhausting was an understatement. Lena was completely wiped out. House shopping was no joke. Today she and Kara had toured 12 houses. None of which was the one. She couldn't really put her finger on what was wrong with them they just weren't right. Each one had all the things she had on her list, at least 5 bedrooms, open concept, lots of light, but something had felt off in each one. Kara really liked number seven. Lena suspected it was because of the pool. It was top on her list too and not just because Kara had liked it. They were currently crashed out on Kara's couch after their exhausting day.  
"You know, I thought this would be easier and funner," Kara admitted turning to her best friend.  
"Grammar," Lena lightly chastised, at which the blonde rolled her eyes. How was house shopping supposed to be funner?" Lena grinned cheekily.   
"I don't know. I guess I just thought if you have the money than finding the right house wouldn't be hard because you don't have to pay attention to how much it costs. I also didn't think driving around and walking through houses could be so draining. I'm Supergirl for crying out loud."  
"I think maybe I'm being too picky," Lena said trying to reach down to rub her feet. The extra pregnancy weight was no joke and she was only 19 weeks in.  
"Put them here," Kara said patting her lap. She reached over and plucked the brunette's feet up when she didn't comply and began to massage them. "You should be picky though," she continued paying no attention to Lena's shocked face. "I mean, it's a big purchase. You should get exactly what you want. Are you still..." Kara's mouth fell open at the moan that escaped Lena as she hit a particularly sensitve spot.   
"Am I still what?" Lena asked not even realizing she had moaned.   
"What?"  
"You said am I still... so am I still what?"  
"Ummm... I have no idea," Kara said shaking her head trying to clear the Lena induced fog.   
"Okay," Lena said chuckling. "That feels really good, thank you Kara."  
"I don't mind, really."  
"Well, one day, I'll do you."  
"Do... me?" Kara squeaked blushing deeply.   
"Not really what I meant, Kara, but who knows," Lena grinned flustering her friend even more. Making the blonde splutter like that was just too easy and too cute. Besides, it seemed that Kara was receptive to her flirting so maybe one day it would happen. "Relax, I'm teasing," she said letting her friend off the hook.  
"I knew that," Kara said her cheeks still flaming red.   
"Sure you did."  
****************************************************

Two weeks later found the pair touring houses again. Honestly, Lena was getting ready to call it quits. She was tired, and frustrated, and maybe moving was just a stupid idea. She was being overly critical of places, waiting for some devine feeling to tell her which one was right. House number seven was beautiful and if she didn't see one she liked better that was the one she would buy. It was just a place to live there was no reason for all the drama.   
"Well, house number 22," Kara said as they pulled up to the address the realtor gave them. "I like the outside. It's pretty and look at all the land on either side. Do you think new houses are going to be built there? I can't imagine construction noise would go well with newborn twins."  
"It's definitely something to ask about," Lena replied. "I like the outside too. Look at that tree. It's huge."  
"A good spot for a tire swing. We had one in Midvale. I accidentally swung Alex all the way around the branch once. It was partially her fault though. I couldn't always control my powers back then, especially if I was feeling a strong emotion and she started teasing me about liking a boy and it just happened. Thankfully she didn't fall off."  
"Remind me not to let you push Bean and Sprout on any swings."  
"Hey! I have complete control now."  
"The broken things at my place say you're lying," the brunette laughed.   
"Yeah, yeah."   
"Hello ladies," the realtor called. "I think you're really going to like this one. It's got everything you wanted and then some. I'll just leave you two to look around and I'll wait right here in the entry if you have any questions."  
"Actually, I was wondering about the lots on either side, is there going to be construction going on soon?"  
"There are no vacant lots on either side. The current owner wanted more space and privacy so he purchased three lots and built on the middle one."  
"Oh, that's great," Kara said. "Nice big yard for Bean and Sprout." Lena nodded and wandered off up the stairs, while Kara headed in search of the kitchen. It was their usual tour pattern. The blond was always food first. The bedrooms were all good sized and the master was nice. Everything was done with high-end finishes which Lena could appreciate, but still no wow feeling. She headed back down to check out the first floor. She noted all the open airy space in the living room before heading toward the kitchen area. Of course is it was beautiful like all the others, but when Lena turned around facing the island she felt it. She could see her family there. The kitchen opened into a dining space which was open to a family room. Lena could imagine herself fixing dinner while Kara played with the kids in the family room. She could see them having dinner every night around the table, it was perfect.   
"Lena, you have to see this," Kara said entering through a sliding glass door the brunette hadn't noticed. "Seriously, come here," the blonde Super said dragging her friend by the hand and out the door. Where the CEO had been expecting a backyard, she saw instead and indoor pool complete with jacuzzi. "This is so awesome! We can swim no matter what the weather is. Can't you just see Alex and Sam lounging in the hot tub while we teach Bean and Sprout to swim? This place is amazing. Definitely my new favorite."  
"Mine too," Lena said a bit in awe at Kara's fantasy. "This is the one," she added.  
"Really? Are you sure? I know I love the whole pool thing, but I don't want to sway your decision."  
"It wasn't just that, it was... I felt it in the kitchen. This is the first one I've been able to see myself in. I want it."  
"Me too... I know it's not mine," Kara added quickly, "but for you, I want it for you."  
"Margaret, I want to make an offer," Lena said decisively. "Whatever they're asking I'll make a cash offer so long as we can close in 14 days. Oh and if you make that happen, I'll triple your commission."  
"Umm... wow... Miss. Luthor, that's very generous. I'm sure I can make that happen for you." The realtor took off immediately grabbing her phone and placing a call.   
"You bought a house," Kara smiled. "That was h... great. No wonder LCorp is doing so well." Lex could have jumped out with a gun right in front of her and Lena still wouldn't have been able to stop smiling. 

*********************************************************

Precisely 15 days later Lena, Kara, Winn, Alex, Sam and Ruby were moving things into the new house. Ruby was probably as excited as Kara and Lena simply because her mother promised her if she helped she could stay and swim. It was the same promise that Lena made to the grown ups in regards to the jacuzzi. Alex had required the extra incentive of a bottle of her favorite scotch. In the end Kara had moved nearly everything in using her superspeed, and while her friends relaxed Lena kept busy unpacking boxes. She had started the day so excited to be moving into her new home and to have all her friends there helping. Something had shifted in Lena's mood though the longer the day went on. The brunette couldn't say exactly why, but she just didn't feel like celebrating anymore. Her brain kept wandering to the part of the evening where everyone would say goodbye and go home and Lena would be left in new big house all alone. She didn't want to focus on that part, she really didn't. Her brain was just being stubborn and wouldn't let her fully enjoy this moment the way she thought she should.  
"Hey, don't you want to come hang out with us?" Sam asked popping her head into the master bedroom.  
"I'll be out in a bit, I just want to get this room taken care of before bed," Lena said.  
"You're mopey and avoiding," her friend pointed out. "Why?"  
"I'm not, I'm just tired. It's been a long day and..."  
"And Kara isn't moving in with you," Sam finished.   
"Sam... it's not like that with us and you know it."  
"But you want it to be. I can see it Lena, you love her. What's more, she loves you. What is stopping you? I've never known you not to go after something you want."  
"First she's a person, not some conquest. Secondly, you can 't think of any reason starting a relationship right now would be a bad idea? For example, the fact that I'm 21 weeks pregnant with twins."  
"So, it's not like starting something with someone you don't know. You and Kara are practically dating already and have been for more than a year. It's not the same. We both know that Kara is so happy about these babies. She named them. She's with you at every appointment, she shows off the pictures to everyone she meets, she's been by your side through everything. I can garuntee this pregnancy is not a deterrent to her."  
"We're just friends Sam, and that's how it's going to be probably forever. Just let it go."  
"Lena... oh, hi Sam. I didn't know you were up here." Kara said trying to keep the slight jealousy she felt out of her voice. She liked Sam, she really did. It was just that she always felt unsettled whenever she knew that the brunette was spending time alone with Lena. She knew the two were friends and that they had some history, she just didn't know what that history was. Kara had wanted to ask Lena many times about that, but she was too afraid of the answer. She didn't want to hear that they had been romantically involved in the past. The blonde didn't think that was the case, she had no reason to think Lena was anything but straight. Still, the idea was disturbing to her to say the least. If Lena was going to be with any woman it should be her.   
"I'm just trying to convince the hermit here to come join the fun. Maybe you'll have more luck," the brunette said leaving the two alone.  
"Are you really going to make me convince you or can we just skip to the part where you do what I want you to," Kara smirked.  
"I'm coming down," Lena announced catching Kara's proud grin. "Don't be so smug, I was going to anyway."  
"Keep telling yourself that."

******************************************************

It was nearing eleven before anyone started to leave. Sam was first to call it quits. Ruby was exhausted and needed to go to bed. Of course Sam leaving left Alex scrambling for a reason to leave at the same time. They hadn't said anything to anyone yet, but Lena couldn't help but to suspect the two women were seeing each other. Too many slight touches and attempts to hide heart eyes. She was happy for them and hoped that something was confessed soon. Lena couldn't wait to tease Sam about it. Winn didn't want to overstay his welcome and promptly left with the others. The whole time people were leaving Kara made herself busy in the kitchen cleaning up the small mess that was made. She wasn't ready to leave yet and felt she had to have some reason to be there besides the fact that she just didn't want to leave.   
"You don't have to do that. You're a guest," Lena said leaning against the island.  
"I'd like to consider myself co-hostess. I did invite practically everyone you know here to help. It was also my idea to order pizza and have an impromtu party. Cleaning up is really the least I can do."  
"Thank you, Kara."  
"You look tired, I should go," the blonde said moving closer to her friend.  
"I suppose," Lena said with a small frown. Kara studied the raven haired woman and saw a sea of sadness swimming in her eyes.   
"Do you want me to stay and keep you company tonight? It's a big house and your first night. I wouldn't want to be alone on my first night."  
"I'd like that a lot," Lena smiled tiredly. "I don't know where exactly my sheets are in all these boxes, but I did find a couple blankets earlier. Do you think you'll be okay with one blanket, or do you want me to hunt down some more?"  
"I'll be fine with whatever, but I was thinking since it is a special night, maybe we could just share. I always get a little anxious in a new place."  
"We can do that," Lena said biting her lower lip. She could totally handle sleeping with Kara. Nothing strange about sharing a bed with your best friend, who you are massively crushing on while at the same time having your hormones going crazy making you so turned on all the time you could burst. Nope, nothing strange or hard about that. 

****************************************************

"Sam I have to talk to you," Lena said bursting into her friend's office the next day. She had been going crazy all night. She thought sharing a bed would Kara would be difficult, but doable. Instead it was torture. Lena should have known the blonde was a cuddler.   
"Okay... is everything alright?"  
"No, I mean technically yes, everything is fine," Lena paused trying to collect her thoughts. "When you were pregnant with Ruby did you feel... ready, all the time?"  
"Ready? Like ready to be a mom?"  
"No, like ready for... intimacy," Lena huffed. She wasn't good at talking about this sort of thing. She'd never had anyone to talk to about this sort of thing before.  
"Ohhh..." Sam said catching on. "You're horny."  
"Sam!"  
"Lena, it's not a big deal. It's pretty common actually. To answer your question, I had a stretch of about 6 weeks where I was insatiable. I was masterbating sometimes 7 times a day. Not that it helped much. I'm sure it will pass."  
"Good because it's making my life impossible. I can't think about anything else. Also... I'm really sensitive. Did you experience that too?"  
"Yes, it only made the horniness worse. On the otherhand, it made the orgasms amazing. I don't want to get too personal, but are you at least taking care of yourself?"  
"That's way too personal, and I'm not answering that," Lena blushed furiously.   
"You're really too cute. If people knew how soft you really were they wouldn't be so scared of you."  
"Thanks," Lena groaned.   
"Don't get mad at me but I have a solution to your problem. Kara."  
"Sam, not again."  
"Hear me out this time. I propose a girl's night of my choosing designed to prove that our blonde friend is completely into you. If after this night you are still unconvinced that she has feelings for you I will never bring it up again."  
"Never again?"  
"Nope, never, but if I'm right and Kara is interested, you have to ask her on a date."  
"I'm so sure that I'm right, I agree to your terms. When is this girl's night going to happen? I need time to prepare."  
"Oh, no," Sam said shaking her head. "You don't get to prepare anything. You have to leave all the details up to me. In fact I have the perfect idea already. This Friday Ruby is having a sleepover at a friend's house so it's the best night. We are having a jacuzzi party at your place. I'll bring everything including the suit you have to wear."  
"I didn't agree to letting you dress me," Lena challenged.   
"Yeah, you did. Don't worry about a thing. All you need to be prepared to do is ask her on a date."

*******************************************************

She was going to kill Sam. There was no way she could wear this bikini in front of anyone. Did she not realize that she was pregnant? Her stomach was going to be hanging out. If her plan had been to woo Kara with this she was way off base. The only thing anyone was going to be was disgusted. She couldn't do this. The mirror only seemed to mock her everytime she looked in. Lena wiped the tears away and flopped down onto her bed. Her friends were expecting her downstairs and she was trapped in her room by her own insecurities. What difference did it make how she looked anyway? They were all just her friends. Friends were supportive, not judgmental. She looked down at her belly again. She tried to picture the two tiny lives inside instead of a big wad of fat. Lillian had really made an impact with that. She could remember how restrictive her mother had been with food whenever she was home from school. There had been entire breaks when all she was given to eat were a few celery sticks and water. What would Lillian say if she saw her now? She definitely wouldn't have allowed her to eat the chinese food Sam brought. More tears began to fall.   
"Lena, honey... what's wrong?" Sam said coming into the bedroom. They had been waiting for nearly 30 minutes downstairs for her before Kara listened in and found that she was crying. The blonde wanted to rush up the stairs, but Sam stopped her. She had a feeling she was to blame.   
"I can't do this Sam. I look awful," Lena cried.  
"No, you don't. You look beautiful, truly," Sam said rubbing her friends back. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too far. You don't have to wear that if you really don't want to, but you look amazing in it. Just look at your boobs, they're huge." The brunette laughed when she got a smile from her friend. "I'd really like to make a bet with you that they are the first things Kara is going to notice and it will blow her mind. The girl already spends half of every conversation with you talking to your boobs. Just imagine her reaction to seeing them like this. She's gonna flip."  
"You're not funny," Lena said chuckling despite herself.   
"I'm serious, I bet you $100 her eyes immediately go to your boobs."  
"I'm not betting."  
"Because you know I'm right."  
"No, because it's juvenile."  
"You forget that I'm one of the few people who know just how juvenile you can be. We've bet on plenty of things more immature than this. Now are you over yourself enough to join us, or are you going to change and cover yourself up?"  
"I'll wear this, but only to prove you wrong."  
The two women stood up and hugged before making their way downstairs. Sam walked purposfully faster so that she would be able to catch Kara's reaction upon first seeing Lena. Alex told her that she should find a suit that really accentuated Lena's chest because Kara was obsessed with it. That was Sam's plan all along, but she loved that her girlfriend was 100% supportive of her plan. Alex was tired of hearing Kara whine about not being with Lena and refusing to do anything about it. As predicted the blonde's eyes flew to Lena's breasts and her mouth dropped down to the floor. Sam gave herself a congratulatory pat on the back.   
"Wow, Lena, you look so good," Alex said. "Can I touch?" Lena nodded and smiled. Since she started showing, the agent asked to touch her bump everytime they saw one another. Alex was going to make a great mom one day. "Hi babies, it's Auntie Alex, I can't wait to meet you."  
"Kara, you okay?" Sam asked. She had expected the younger woman to bounce back a bit quicker than this. "KARA!"  
"What? Yes."  
"Yes to what?" Alex questioned with a knowing smirk.   
"Yes to whatever you guys were saying," Kara replied a blush coloring her cheeks. She tried to stop looking at Lena but her eyes just kept going back to her. Her mouth was actually watering at the sight. That had never happened to her before. She just wanted to touch the other woman. Her fingers were itching to reach out.   
"Nobody said anything," Lena raised an eyebrow at her friend. It would seem that Sam was right. Thank goodness she didn't take that bet.   
"Oh, I thought someone said my name. Nobody said anything?"  
"Kara just stop staring at Lena's boobs and pay attention," Alex said. Kara's face turned beet red. She almost felt like bursting into tears.  
"Alex," Lena chastised moving to Kara's side and pulling her from the pool room and back into the kitchen. "Don't listen to your sister. I get it, really. It's not everyday you see someone this big with their stomach hanging out."  
"No, Lena... Alex was right. I wasn't staring at your tummy, which is so beautiful. I mean I just want to reach out and touch it. Bean and Sprout are growing right in there and that is so amazing. If it was socially acceptable my hands would never leave it, but I wasn't looking at them. I was looking at your... and it was inappropriate. You're my friend and I shouldn't be looking at your chest. It's just that they're... amazing," Kara rambled being drawn in again. Lena laughed.   
"Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" She asked with sudden burst of confidence.  
"Dinner? Like a..."  
"A date, Kara. I'm asking you on a date."  
"Oh, thank Rao," Kara said rushing forward and kissing Lena. "Oh... sorry. I shouldn't have done that yet, and I should have asked first. Consent is key."  
"It's okay, but maybe we can save the next one for when we don't have an audience," Lena grinned. Kara turned and saw that Sam and Alex were trying to pretend they weren't watching them. She nodded to Lena. "Want to have some fun tonight?"  
"Ummm..."  
"Not like that," Lena added quickly. "I mean, do you want to team up and get Alex and Sam to admit they're dating."  
"Oh, yeah definitely. I'm kind of mad she hasn't told me yet. Alex usually tells me this kind of stuff."  
"Sam too, but getting it out of them this way should be great. What do you say partner? Ready to go interrogate?"  
"So ready," Kara said lacing her hand with Lena's as they walked back to their friends. It wasn't the way that Lena thought her night would go, but she wasn't disappointed at all. How could she be when she was going on a date with her best friend tomorrow? How could she be when her dreams were coming true?


	2. Rolling on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a serious case of writer's block about this whole date. I rewrote the entire thing a couple of times and finally have something I am mostly happy with. Let me know what you think. :)

Lena was anxious for her date with Kara to begin. She'd been obsessing about it for a week. Sam was just about ready to strangle her because it was all she could talk about. She'd rethought the whole idea so many times it almost felt like the date had happened already. She should have insisted on picking Kara up. At least then she would be in the car right now not pacing restlessly around her living room. Not wondering if she should change her outfit for the tenth time. Not wondering if she should ditch her entire plan and just do something else, something they had done before and she would then know that Kara would enjoy herself. No wonder Sam was so annoyed. She was driving herself crazy. Thankfully, she heard Kara arrive and was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Finally it was starting.  
**************************************************  
"Lena, I can't believe you thought of this," Kara said looking around in awe. She'd wanted to come to this all you can eat buffet for the longest time, but nobody wanted to go with her. Kara couldn't understand how they all weren't running to come here. It was the largest all you can eat buffet outside of Las Vegas.   
"Well, I saw the advertisement and immediately thought of you. I have a feeling they are going to regret the policy before the night is over," Lena chuckled.   
"That's my goal," Kara grinned. "I don't even know where to start. It's like a culinary trip around the world."  
"I'll be starting and probably finishing at the salad bar."  
"Lena, that's just... a travesty. You can't just eat salad! Those poor little ones inside you need real food."  
"They are getting plenty, believe me. Just look at me, I'm enormous," Lena said motioning to herself. Kara frowned and reached across the table grabbing the other woman's hands. She had noticed these self-deprecating comments about her weight were a common thing and it was time to address it.   
"You seem really focused on that," Kara said softly. "You aren't fat, baby, you're creating life. It's amazing and you look amazing. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You're so beautiful."  
"Growing up, things were... I had to always look perfect. It was important to the family and the business that I looked appealing. My father was strict about it, but not like Lillian. When I was away at school I had to account for everything I ate. On breaks, there were times I was hardly given anything at all because I had gained a pound or two since my last weigh in. I'm trying not to be so critical of myself, but it's hard."  
"I understand, I do. I'll just have to spend lots of extra time making sure you realize how appealing you are right now," Kara said with a wink.   
"Are you flirting with me?" Lena teased. "I mean, you did call me baby, which, for future reference, is always welcome."  
"I'm totally trying to flirt with you," Kara grinned. "I have an arrangement of sorts... a business proposal if you will. I will eat a plate of salad that you prepare for me, and in return you will eat a plate of actual food that I prepare for you."  
"I can put anything in the salad?" Lena questioned, eyebrow raised in challenge.  
"Yes with the restriction that you can only put one tiny piece of kale in the salad."  
"And you promise nothing too greasy. Bean and Sprout aren't huge fans of a lot of grease."  
"Deal," Kara said standing from the table and extending her hand to Lena. "Let's go torture each other, baby."  
*******************************************************

After a full two hours of Kara stuffing her face and the restaurant staff wondering where the hell she was putting it all, they made their way to the second half of the date. A bowling alley. Something else Kara had never done. Alex was always insisting it was a bad idea. Maybe when she was first getting used to having her powers it was a bad idea, but she had a handle on things now. Kara was literally bouncing with excitement.   
"I can't believe you have your own shoes. How often do you bowl?" Kara asked the brunette.  
"I've never bowled before. I just can't put my feet in rented shoes. I got you some too though so you don't have to either," Lena said pulling out the second pair. They were bright pink with yellow flowers decorating them.   
"These are so cool," Kara said delightedly. "I'm so excited right now. This moment is like 14 years in the making. I wonder how heavy the heaviest ball is. I'm going to need something pretty heavy." Lena just smiled at the Super's enthusiasm. She didn't know when she planned it that Kara had never been before, but sharing this first with her was amazing.  
"Please don't think I'm a weird germaphobe or something but I have Lysol for the balls."  
"Wow," Kara nodded. "At least you didn't buy a ball."  
"I thought about it, but they take too long to make. It wouldn't have been ready on time. Seriously though, look over there," Lena whispered. "Do you see that man, he is picking his nose and now sticking his finger in the ball. People do really gross things sometimes."  
"I see your point. Lysol away. I'm going to put our names into this thing."  
"You're calling yourself sexy?" Lena asked.  
"No, that's you, baby."  
"Okay, let me name you then." Lena slid into the small seat beside the other woman and typed something in and then tried to delete it before Kara could see. That was far too much for a first date.   
"No way, what is that?" Kara asked pulling Lena's hands away. "Did you seriously just type in 'daddy'?"   
"I was kidding, I wanted to make you laugh, but then I changed my mind. I was trying to erase it," Lena said blushing deeper than she ever had before. Kara hit the enter button and smiled when the names popped up on the projector. "Kara!"  
"You're up first," the blonde smirked.   
"I'm going to get you for that," Lena said.   
"Is that a promise?" The CEO could only blush at that. Kara was making it really difficult to stick to her self-imposed rule about no hanky panky tonight. Instead of responding Lena took her turn which went as well as she had expected. Two gutter balls.   
"You're first time bowling," Lena said as Kara walked up, "don't be nervous." The blonde wasn't nervous, she was too excited to be nervous. Calculating the amount of force she needed to exert on the ball was kind of difficult, but she thought she had it worked out. Then she heard Lena breathe a sigh and mumble about how good her ass looked. Kara released the ball so quickly all that could be seen was the lane being ripped up, and then the pins blew up and were practically pulverized. Lena burst out laughing.   
"You did that on purpose," Kara said turning to the brunette.   
"I have no idea what you are talking about. That was pretty spectacular though. The computer doesn't even know how to score you. I think you broke it too." Kara dropped her head. "Don't worry love, I'll take care of it." Lena said leaving to go to the counter. She came back a few short moments later. "I regret to inform you that we've been asked to leave and never come back."   
"I'm so sorry, Lena. I ruined our date." Kara frowned.  
"You did no such thing. Also, I told them I did it and paid them an obscene amount of money to cover the damages."  
"Why would you take the blame?" Kara asked as she changed her shoes.  
"Because, you look suspiciously like a certain caped hero and I don't. I didn't want to risk it."  
"You are amazing," Kara said embracing the smaller woman. She had the strongest urge to kiss her, but not here. She didn't want their first real kiss to be in front of a bunch of other people. "To your place?"  
"Sounds good," Lena said at barely a whisper. It felt so good being in Kara's arms she could hardly function. How could this hug feel so different than all the hugs they shared before? They would go to her place for a movie, and nothing more. 

******************************************************

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Lena asked as soon as they were through the front door. She wanted to make sure Kara wouldn't mistake the invitation to her house as an invitation for something more intimate. Lena wanted that very much, but this was only their first date. Sex was off the table.   
"Sure, but first there's something I want to do," Kara said stepping into the brunette's space. The blonde leaned in and Lena's breath hitched. The kiss was delicate and slow. A simple exploration that both women seemed content with and didn't feel the need to deepen. "I really wanted to do that all night," she said once they had separated.   
"Me too," Lena admitted shyly. "I'm glad you waited though. I wouldn't have wanted to share that with strangers."  
"Ditto," the blonde hero grinned. "So, movie? What did you have in mind?"   
Just like that all her worries drifted away. It was Kara and she was safe with Kara. There was no reason to be anxious. No reason to worry about things going further than they were truly ready for. She was with her best friend, the woman she loved, and everything was good. Things were only going to get better from here.


End file.
